Êxtase
by Nagareboshi H
Summary: Era uma vez, um casal de ninfomaníacos que mostraram a um escritor em crise como se aproveita noites de bloqueio com boas doses de orgasmo e êxtase.


**[N/A]**

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. História sem o menor fim lucrativo.**

**Ciao bambini! Aqui está mais um hentai ménage -q Dessa vez, botei fé no threesome **KibaInoGaa**. Estou realmente afim de investir nesse estilo, e vou dar "vida" a várias relações a três daqui pra frente, se você gostar, pode ficar de olho que eu irei satisfazê-los o3o  
>Essa fanfic contém: hentai, ménage (relação à 3), uso de drogas e bebidas alcoólicas, além, é claro, do inseparável palavreado chulo.<br>Ps: Não há yaoi.**

**(Essa fanfic também foi postada no SocialSpirit pela minha conta "Nagareboshi-")**

**Apreciem sem moderação!**

* * *

><p><strong>Êxtase<strong>  
>Por: Nagareboshi-<br>**Capítulo Único  
><strong>

O cheiro gorduroso do _fast food_ já tinha infestado todo o elevador quando Gaara apressou-se para por a mão no vão da porta, permitindo que um moreno ofegante consiga entrar e subir consigo. Um breve sorriso agradecido foi trocado, e somente o botão do 12º andar foi apertado.

O moreno de cabelo bagunçado segurava empolgado algumas sacolas pretas, sorrindo para o nada ao imaginar a expressão que sua namorada faria ao receber as surpresas que preparou. E enquanto um distraía-se com sua mente fértil, o ruivo olhava com impaciência para os números que demoravam a mudar, e aquele cheiro de fritura estava fazendo seu estômago implorar por porcarias. Apertou com mais força o pacote pardo em mãos, amassando o emblema do Burger King.

Quando enfim o elevador parou, ouvi-se um apito e logo as portas se abriram. Gaara limitou-se a caminhar ansioso até seu apartamento, ignorando as despedidas do moreno que apertou a campainha da porta ao lado. Kiba sempre esquecia suas chaves, o que não fazia sentido, já que a porta nunca ficava trancada.

Sem se importar com seu vizinho, Gaara fechou a porta atrás de si e jogou o molho de chaves e a carteira sobre a mesa de vidro, colocando a saco pardo sobre a bancada para saborear seu conteúdo assim que saísse do banho. Ele bocejou uma, duas, três vezes, seu corpo e mente imploravam por descanso, mas seu compromisso com a editora o impedia de tirar um cochilo. O prazo para entregar o projeto de seu novo livro já estava estourando, e a cobrança começava a tirá-lo do sério.

Após o banho, Gaara ligou o notebook sobre o colo e deixou seu banquete de pão, carne, algumas camadas de bacon e _onion_ _rings _a fácil alcance. Olhou rapidamente para o relógio, este marcando 21:34h. Estralou o pescoço e os dedos, estava pronto para trabalhar.

* * *

><p>Logo ao lado, no apartamento 122, a atenção estava sendo dedicada a outro tipo de trabalho. A loura estava tendo dificuldades para prender as fitas pretas no <em>corset<em> roxo, e os longos fios só deixavam a situação um pouco mais complicada. Mordeu os lábios e ofegou algumas vezes, estava quase desistindo quando ouviu um bater ritmado na porta do banheiro.

━ Loira? Está tudo bem? – A voz tinha um misto de ansiedade e riso reprimido, Ino teve de respirar fundo antes de respondê-lo.

━ Está sim, querido. Agora vá para a cama e fique quietinho.

━ Como quiser – Ouvi-o rir e logo um barulho de molas confirmou que alguém estava a sua espera.

Ino sorriu para o reflexo que pegava todo seu corpo, destacando as peças que o cobria. Com sinceridade, tinha de confessar que quando o assunto envolvia alguns gemidos a mais e horas mais proveitosas, Kiba realmente tinha bom gosto. E tal gosto por fogo só aumentava quando havia algo interessante para se comemorar.

Com uma ajeitada aqui e outra ali, Ino finalmente terminou de se arrumar, piscando para seu próprio reflexo antes de girar a maçaneta e dar de cara com seu moreno esparramado entre os lençóis. Ele sentou ao vê-la sair, parando para analisá-la sem a menor censura, sorrindo animado com aquele resultado mais que promissor.

━ Uau, ficou melhor do que imaginei – Assobiou com a visão daquelas pernas cobertas pelas meias presas a cinta-liga.

━ Ainda não sei porquê insiste nessas coisas, eu e você sabemos muito bem que logo tudo vai estar rasgado e perdido por aí.

━ Sabemos, e adoramos quando chegamos nessa parte.

Ino riu quando ele piscou para ela, continuando parada enquanto via-o levantar e caminhar até si, ao se aproximar, Kiba passou seus dedos pela cintura coberta pelos tecidos escuros e aproximou seu nariz para sentir o cheiro bom que sua loira tinha.

━ Sabe que as surpresas estão longe de acabar, hm? – Ele sussurrou.

━ Uh, parece que temos alguém inspirado aqui.

━ Não me culpe, dois anos de namoro não se comemoram todo dia.

Seu nariz deslizou pelo pescoço da loura, subindo até encontrar os lábios carnudos e entreabertos, passou a língua por eles antes de começar um beijo tão quente quanto ambos. Ino aproveitou para levar seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, forçando-o a se inclinar ainda mais sobre seu corpo, que mesmo de saltos, continuava tão baixo perto dele. Quando a posição ficou desconfortável, Kiba soltou um rosnado e a pegou pelas coxas, levando-a sem qualquer resistência até a cama de casal.

As molas do colchão chiaram com o peso dos corpos que não se desgrudaram, eles riam entre os beijos, e com um giro experiente, Ino ficou por cima, sentando sobre o abdômen de Kiba e olhando de cima aquele sorriso cafajeste com caninos afiados. A mão pequena e de unhas pintadas se esgueiraram pela camisa branca, alisando o corpo quente sob si enquanto tirava-a lentamente. Adorava sentir a textura daquela pele em seus dedos.

Ouviu-o gemer quando suas intimidades se atritaram assim que ela se inclinou para distribuir beijos por seu pescoço, mordendo a clavícula ao sentir as mãos de Kiba apertar seu quadril e friccioná-lo ainda mais sobre aquele volume. Os beijos voltaram a subir, até que Ino consiga capturar os lábios finos com seus dentes e fitá-lo com um sorriso divertido.

━ O que mais você tem pra mim?

━ Hm, talvez alguns acessórios para usar, garrafas para esvaziar, – Kiba subia uma das mãos pelo _corset_, soltando a fita preta que o prendia ━ Quem sabe algumas _balas_ para chupar...

A loura fitou-o surpresa, sentindo um _déjà vu_ tomá-la ao lembrar-se da vez que se conheceram. Certamente aquela fora uma das transas mais inesquecíveis de sua vida. Com um sorriso ansioso, Ino apertou suas unhas nos bíceps sob si, aproximando-se para beijá-lo com ainda mais vontade.

* * *

><p>O relógio em seu notebook denunciava que a noite havia chegado em seu ápice; seus olhos aquamarines já estavam começando a arder, sua cabeça latejava, e aquele brilho da página em branco não colaborava muito. Gaara esfregou suas pálpebras, bocejando pela milésima vez enquanto deixava seu objeto de trabalho de lado, caminhando a passos rastejantes até a bancada da cozinha e servindo-se com mais uma xícara de café.<p>

Ele olhava para o vapor quente enquanto tentava tirar do fundo de sua imaginação as formas exatas de descrever seu projeto. Já estava ficando cansado, e até irritado, por estar enfrentando um bloqueio tão duradouro quanto aquele. Para piorar, seus vizinhos não cooperavam em nada com o tanto de barulho que faziam.

Por Deus, que horas eles achavam que era, ou melhor, onde eles achavam que moravam? Gaara podia ouvir claramente os gemidos agudos da garota, a mola da cama e o barulho de objetos caindo por todo apartamento. Se fosse qualquer outro ali, certamente estaria envergonhado dos pés a cabeça por ouvir o tanto de baixaria que o casal simplesmente gritava.

Massageou sua têmpora ao ouvir o som de mais algumas coisas caindo, e quase soltou o urro preso em sua garganta ao ouvir uma música alta começar a tocar. Sinceramente, aquele era o seu limite, se seus vizinhos ninfomaníacos ainda não tinham se tocado que havia outras pessoas morando ali – ainda mais por aquela não ser a primeira vez que tais "festinhas" aconteciam – só restava a ele dar um basta nesse incômodo.

Colocou a xícara de volta no balcão, quase a quebrando pelo tanto de força que usou. Gaara amarrou o cinto do seu roupão em seu quadril e calçou os chinelos, saindo bufando do seu apartamento e apertando com raiva a campainha da porta ao lado.

A princípio, não houve respostas, a música ainda estava tocando e a risada alta do seu vizinho ecoava por todo corredor. Sem paciência, Gaara começou a bater com força na madeira lisa, e parecia ter finalmente funcionado. A música abaixou, e depois de alguns segundos, ele logo pôde ver a maçaneta girar.

Seu olhar de morte, mau humor e noites mal dormidas, já seriam suficientes para passar o recado ao casal, mas ao se deparar com uma loira de pupilas dilatadas, sorriso curioso e trajes nada éticos, Gaara teve de respirar fundo para conseguir manter suas expressão indiferente.

━ Será que vocês po-

━ Kiba, amor, não acredito! – A loura o interrompeu com um grito empolgado ━ Você é o melhor namorado do mundo!

━ Claro que sou – Gaara podia ouvir a voz de Kiba, e ela estava completamente embriagada ━ Mas por que?

━_ Awn_, finalmente aceitou realizar meu fetishe!

━ Do que está falando?

Se antes estava ruim, agora ficou três vezes pior. O moreno juntou-se a mulher seminua no batente da porta, mas, diferente dela – que ainda tinha as meias da cinta-liga, saltos e os cabelos gigantes servindo de camisa –, a única coisa que cobria Kiba, era uma gargantilha de couro e uns vários arranhões pelo corpo bronzeado.

Os dois homens se miraram por alguns segundos, um mais confuso que o outro. Gaara sentiu-se medido dos pés a cabeça – ato que jamais revidaria – e depois o moreno pareceu ponderar algo, com mais alguns segundos de silêncio, excetos pelos gritinhos de empolgação dados por Ino, Kiba passou a mão pelos cabelos arrepiados, dando meia volta e entrando no apartamento.

━ Que se foda, eu já to _locão_ mesmo.

A loura deu vários pulinhos no mesmo lugar, sorrindo como uma psicótica para Gaara, que antes de conseguir processar alguma coisa, via-se sendo puxado pelos braços para dentro do apartamento, e quando ouviu a porta bater atrás de si, notou que algo muito errado estava acontecendo.

━ Ei, ei! – Soltou-se de sua vizinha louca ━ O que pensa que está fazendo?

━ Realizando meu desejo...?!

━ E o que **eu** tenho a ver com isso?

━ Oras! – Ela gargalhou, segurando novamente o braço do ruivo, deixando seu rosto bem próximo ao dele ━ Como posso fazer um ménage só com duas pessoas?

Os olhos verdes de Gaara se arregalaram, olhando da mulher a sua frente, até o homem sentado – esparramado – no sofá. Só pode ser brincadeira, de muito mau gosto, mas ainda uma brincadeira; e ele teve de rir para não considerar a hipótese de enforcar seus vizinhos. Ainda era muito novo para ser preso por homicídio.

━ Pode esquecer, bonitinha. Eu não vou participar disso.

━ Claro que vai, você foi o melhor presente que já ganhei! Não posso te desperdiçar.

━ Você é louca – Disse num sussurro indignado, segurando os ombros dela e a afastando.

━ Kiba, me ajude aqui!

O moreno olhou para os dois, e ele realmente não parecia estar interessado na discussão. Talvez a bebida tenha-o deixado lerdo, o que fez Gaara revirar os olhos, entretanto, ficou atento quando ele se levantou e coçou a cabeça, finalmente parecendo disposto a dar um basta na ideia sem sentido da namorada.

━ Foda logo ela – Disse casual, fazendo o ruivo abrir a boca de espanto. Qual era a desses caras? Sem reação, apenas viu Kiba se afastar, passando a mão na barriga enquanto murmurava algo sobre estar com fome.

Para felicidade de Ino, o ruivo ficou distraído o suficiente para que consiga puxá-lo até o sofá, fazendo-o sentar com um empurrão enquanto envolvia-o com suas pernas e montava em seu colo. Ainda sem deixá-lo reagir, Ino segurou com força os fios ruivos presos a nuca, levantando sua cabeça para que ela conseguir devorá-lo.

O beijo era rápido, como se ela descontasse nele toda a empolgação que sentia, e aquele gosto de café que a boca de Gaara tinha, só a fez sentir-se ainda mais energética. Sem tempo para processar toda aquela afobação, o ruivo passou a corresponder o beijo, sentindo ondas elétricas aquecer seu corpo enquanto Ino rebolava em seu colo e puxava seus cabelos. Aproveitou para apertar as coxas brancas, encaminhando as mãos até espalmá-las nas nádegas macias dela, controlando o ritmo dos movimentos de seu quadril.

Ela gemeu ao senti-lo reagir a suas investidas, separando suas bocas ofegantes e começando a distribuir beijos pelo rosto branco, notando que havia algumas sardinhas espalhadas por suas bochechas e fortes olheiras contornando os olhos que ela não conseguia distinguir a cor. Ino passou a língua pelos lábios dele, descendo para o queixo e o mordendo, sorrindo ao vê-lo fechar os olhos em deleite.

A mão de unhas pintadas desgrudou dos fios ruivos, descendo pelo vão do roupão e notando que o peitoral dele estava nu – o que foi mais do que suficiente para fazê-la acreditar que ele era mesmo um presente disposto a enlouquecê-la. Ela sorriu, descendo os beijos enquanto livrava os braços dele das mangas pretas, aspirando o cheiro que ele tinha e apreciando a brancura exagerada daquele abdômen sob si, algo bem contrastante quando comparada com a pele morena de Kiba.

O laço do cinto logo fora desfeito, e Ino teve o vislumbre de uma cueca vermelha pronta para ser arrancada e um presente ainda mais interessante aparecer para si. Passou a massagear o volume por cima do pano, ouvindo-o arfar enquanto cerrava os dentes.

Mas que loucura ela aquela? Gaara a encarou, os lábios carnudos estavam sendo mordidos e os olhos azuis de pupilas dilatadas o encarava como se ele fosse uma presa encurralada. Nada ali fazia sentido, uma hora estava tentando concentrar-se em seu trabalho, outra, estava no sofá de seu vizinho, sendo praticamente comido pela _namorada_ dele. Talvez esse absurdo tenha o despertado, já que sua mão logo rodeou o punho de Ino, afastando-a de algo que ela nem deveria ter ciência da existência.

━ O que houve? – Questionou confusa.

━ Não acha que já foi longe demais?

━ M-mas eu nem tive tempo de começar!

━ Ótimo.

Gaara a empurrou "delicadamente" para o lado, deixando-a no sofá sem entender nada enquanto levantava e amarrava novamente o cinto do seu roupão. Ino estava com a boca aberta, assistindo-o caminhar em direção a porta e deixá-la com se sua existência não tivesse importância, o que seria impossível, ela era Yamanaka Ino, afinal! E _ninguém_ podia simplesmente se negar aos seus charmes. Talvez... Quem sabe, aquilo seja apenas um desafio para deixar as coisas um pouco mais interessantes...

A loura voltou a sorrir, olhando ao redor e encontrando uma das sacolas pretas que Kiba havia trazido, esticou a mão até ela e pegou uma das várias cápsulas coloridas, colocando-a na boca, porém sem engoli-la. Levantou em um salto, conseguindo alcançar Gaara antes que este calce seus chinelos.

O ruivo estava sendo muito surpreendido naquele dia, e não foi diferente quando sentiu as mãos de Ino empurrá-lo em direção a porta, mas diferente do que ele queria, ela não a abriu, e sim o prensou contra a madeira escura, logo puxando seu ombro para fazê-lo virar e ficar de frente para ela.

Antes que ele tivesse a chance de xingá-la, empurrá-la, ou coisas parecidas, Ino voltou a grudar suas unhas no cabelo vermelho de Gaara, abaixando a cabeça do mesmo e fazendo-o beijá-la novamente; quando suas línguas se tocaram, ela expeliu a cápsula para dentro da boca dele, impedindo-o de se separar e obrigando-o a engolir.

Quando ele começou a tossir engasgado, Ino se separou, passando a mão pelos lábios enquanto sorria satisfeita.

━ Sua louca! O que você fez!?

━ Só te achei muito estressado. Queria apenas que relaxasse... – Dizia com falsa ingenuidade.

━ Você me drogou?! – Gaara parecia estar preste a explodir pela raiva que sentia, o que fazia total sentido. Seus vizinhos eram mesmo um casal de psicóticos anormais.

━ Oh, claro que não! – Ela sorriu, voltando a se aproximar dele ━ Foi apenas uma _bala do amor_, aposto que ela só te fará bem.

━_Argh_! Eu já estou farto disso!

Em um tranco, Gaara puxou Ino pelo punho e a jogou conta a porta, ignorando completamente o gemido de dor que ela deu, tendo sua vez de puxar os cabelos loiros e beijá-la com fúria, amassando os seios fartos com seu peitoral e segurando ambas as mãos da mulher contra a porta. Ele não estava sendo delicado, durante o beijo, mordia os lábios dela e sugava sua língua com força, mas os gemidos que Ino dava e as reações que ela tinha, apenas denunciava que havia alguém ali adorando tudo aquilo. Claro, ótima hora de se envolver com uma masoquista sem noção.

Gaara soltou as mãos de Ino, descendo as suas até a cintura dela para apertá-la contra si, e logo sentiu as unhas afiadas deslizarem por seu ombro, tentando novamente desfazê-lo do roupão. As mãos quentes passaram por debaixo do tecido grosso e arranharam seus braços, fazendo-o sentir um formigamento muito mais intenso do que sentia anteriormente, assim como um calor que estava começando a fazê-lo soar.

Com toda a agressividade e agilidade dos movimentos, Gaara logo viu-se vestindo apenas sua cueca vermelha, segurando a loira pelas pernas e a prensando ainda mais contra a porta, tendo apenas a madeira e sua própria força sustentando daquele corpo tão luxurioso.

Não tardou para que seu membro começasse a pulsar, acompanhado por uma vontade louca de jogar aquela loira em todos os cantos do apartamento, de poder fodê-la com todas as posições que conhecia. Gaara se afastou da porta, levando-a consigo em direção ao sofá e jogando o corpo pequeno e ofegante nele, pôde analisá-la por breves segundos, mas o suficiente para notar aqueles seios fartos com tentadores mamilos rosas, prontos para serem saboreados.

O ruivo não demorou a ficar sobre ela, deixando um rastro de beijos e mordidas por todo o pescoço alvo até alcançar a maciez que tanto o atraiu. Podia senti-la se remexer abaixo de si, assim como conseguiu sentir a pequena mão voltar a acariciar seu membro já há muito ereto. Ambos arfavam, sem tempo de para ir atrás de ar, e logo uma cueca vermelha juntou-se ao tapete da sala.

Com um rastro de carícia, Gaara levou dois de seus dedos até a entrada de Ino, já completamente encharcada e mais do que preparada para recepcioná-lo; masturbou-a lentamente pelo puro prazer de ver aquele rosto bonito se contorcendo, amando vê-la lamber seus dedos quando os retirou e levou-os até a boca vermelha.

Já explodindo pelo êxtase e farto daquela enrolação, Gaara levantou e sentou no sofá, puxando o quadril de Ino consigo para fazê-la sentar novamente sobre seu colo, porém, dessa vez, estavam mais que necessitados para saciar aquele fogo abrasador. E foi o que fizeram, Gaara impulsionou seu membro de uma vez para dentro dela, ecoando toda a sala com o gemido satisfeito de ambos.

Os movimentos frenéticos não demoraram a vir, Ino cavalgava e rebolava como uma louca sobre ele, que apenas mantinha os olhos semi serrados enquanto ditava a velocidade. A loira prendeu suas mãos sobre os ombros dele, inclinando sua cabeça para poder beijá-lo, sufocando-o com sua língua enquanto saboreava o recém descoberto sabor de café.

Enquanto Ino aproveitava as sensações que seu presente lhe proporcionava, entrando em um transe cheio de gemidos e orgasmos, ela sentiu duas mãos fortes e bem conhecidas apertar sua cintura, e logo beijos em sua nuca a fez se arrepiar por inteira. Kiba tinha voltado, e parecia estar ainda mais cheio de energia.

Ela sorriu entre os gemidos, fechando os olhos para sentir melhor os beijos que desciam por suas costas, inclinando seu corpo para frente e empinando a bunda ao sentir uma mordida bem dada fazê-la tremer. E enquanto Kiba fazia um percurso de carícias que a alucinava, Gaara aproveitou toda aquela posição para abocanhar os fartos seios que roçavam em seu rosto.

A loura teve de se apoiar no encosto do sofá para conseguir equilíbrio, principalmente quando a língua quente de Kiba começou a lhe fazer loucuras e abrasar todo seu corpo; os gemidos ficaram ainda mais altos, e tudo o que ela queria era terminar com aquela preliminar para poder senti-los de uma vez.

O moreno aproveitava o momento, pois se havia algo que amava fazer, era fodê-la por trás. Estava de joelhos no carpete pouco macio, uma de suas mãos subia e descia pelas costas alvas de Ino, deslizando suas unhas levemente afiadas enquanto dava atenção especial ao sabor daquele corpo que definia como delicioso, usando sua língua hábil para lubrificar a entrada que já havia preenchido ainda naquela noite.

Quando se sentiu satisfeito, Kiba deu outra mordida na nádega avermelhada, quase fazendo-a sangrar, e levantou-se, inclinando seu corpo sobre o de Ino e demonstrando-a com uma leve pressão o quão animado estava. Segurou firme o quadril que rebolava sensualmente, aproximando sua boca da orelha dela.

━ Está preparada?

━ Cachorro, pare de me torturar! – Respondeu ofegante.

Ele riu, beijando seu pescoço enquanto começava a penetrá-la. Gaara havia parado com os movimentos, apenas esperando Ino sentir-se a vontade com dois os intrusos em si.

O ruivo via-a morder os lábios, sem encontrar vestígios de dor ou desconforto em seu rosto bonito, apenas uma incrível expressão de prazer; ela sorria enquanto tinha os olhos fechados, tendo um deles tampado pela franja que escondia todo o lado esquerdo do rosto. Gaara aproveitou a posição para passar sua língua pelo pescoço dela, excitado demais para permanecer só observando.

Ao penetrá-la por completo, Kiba começou seus movimentos com certa lentidão, aproveitando por si só a textura macia que apertava seu falo, enlouquecendo aos poucos. Já Ino, sem muita paciência para os joguinhos sádicos do namorado, começou a mover seu quadril por si só, afundando com maior velocidade aqueles membros mais que bem-vindos.

Assim como ela, Gaara não suportava mais toda daquela imobilidade, voltando a fodê-la com todo fervor, e sem opções, Kiba deixou sua apreciação de lado e entrou no ritmo de ambos, aumentando o seu próprio a cada estocada.

Não demorou para que aquele apartamento – se não todo o andar – fosse tomado pelos gemidos dos três jovens cheios de tesão. E talvez seja pelo êxtase, pelas bebidas, por todo prazer que sentiam ou apenas pela situação incomum que se encontravam, mas os três não conseguiam parar com todos aqueles movimentos, e não importa o quão cansados deveriam estar, Ino, Kiba e Gaara nem cogitavam a ideia de darem um tempo para respirar.

A loura girava os olhos, sentindo suas bochechas quentes enquanto todo aquele sentimento de satisfação a fazia gemer como nunca; os beijos sufocantes que trocava com Gaara, os arrepios que os dentes de Kiba fazia em sua nuca, as mãos que apertavam sua cintura e quadril, tudo aquilo a enlouquecia, e não conseguia nem contar quantas vezes já tinha gozado.

O gemido mais alto que Gaara deu, denunciava a chegada do seu ápice, e antes que ele atinja-o, Kiba puxou sua namorada do colo dele, dando a ambos a visão daquele líquido viscoso jorrar e escorrer no abdome pálido do ruivo. Ino sorriu, satisfeita com a visão enquanto o moreno sentava no sofá, ao lado do outro.

Conforme Gaara controlava seus batimentos, a loura continuava seus movimentos para satisfazer seu namorado, e como estava de costas para ele, aproveitou para apoiar suas mãos nos joelhos e rebolar com um ritmo lento e torturante, sorrindo de uma forma maliciosa enquanto ouvia o outro rosnar de prazer.

━ Loira, você vai acabar comigo...

━ Desculpe, não é intencional.

Mentiu, levantando-se por breves segundos e sentando de frente para ele, fazendo-o ocupar o espaço que Gaara preenchia há pouco. Eles sorriram um para o outro, mas os movimentos não tardaram a vir, assim como o beijo cheio de desejo, os puxões de cabelo e as mordidas pelos lábios inchados.

O líquido quente de Kiba não tardou a escorrer pelas pernas de Ino, que tremiam pelos efeitos do, pelo que lhe parecia, décimo orgasmo do dia. Exaustos e soados dos pés a cabeça, eles ficaram alguns segundos abraçados, até que Ino amoleceu seu corpo e caiu para o lado, ficando com a cabeça nas pernas de Gaara e suas próprias pernas sobre o colo de Kiba.

Os três permaneceram ofegantes, ainda sentindo os vestígios da adrenalina correndo por suas correntes sanguíneas. O ruivo tinha a nuca apoiada no encosto do sofá, olhando o teto sem realmente enxergá-lo, a droga ainda tinha muito efeito sobre ele, e provavelmente não demoraria a estar disposto para repetir mais alguns _rounds_ como aquele; mas ao olhar para a loira em suas pernas, sabia que ela não compartilhava do mesmo ânimo, e nem em pensamentos ele cogitaria se envolver com seu vizinho – que, mesmo assim, aparentava estar igualmente esgotado.

Sentiu a cabeça loura mexer, e ele a fitou, percebendo que os olhos azuis o analisava com certa curiosidade, enquanto tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada.

━ Não sei por quê, bonitinho, mas acho que te conheço de algum lugar.

Pelo canto do olho, notou que Kiba também o encarava, tendo a mesma expressão pensativa de Ino. O ruivo teve de segurar uma estranha vontade de rir, abrindo apenas um sorriso que mal mostrava seus dentes.

━ Jura? Porque acho que tenho a mesma sensação.

━ Engraçado, não? – Ela riu, olhando para o namorado ━ Você também acha isso, amor?

━ É, ele não me parece estranho.

Mesmo sobre os efeitos alucinógenos, Gaara sabia muito bem que toda aquela situação era esquisita demais; tentou se lembrar como havia ido parar no sofá daquele casal de ninfomaníacos, tendo apenas os vislumbres que mal formavam imagens coerentes.

Ouviu Ino bocejar, se esticando como um gato sobre seu colo e fechando os olhos, parecia mesmo que ela estava disposta a dormir ali, naquela posição que lhe parecia um tanto quanto desconfortável.

E sem a menor condição de permanecer parado, o ruivo se remexeu até conseguir se livrar de toda aquela cabeleira loira, levantando-se e pegando a cueca vermelha que decorava o chão, vestindo-a com pressa.

━ Onde vai? – Perguntou sonolenta.

━ Gastar energia, acho que minha inspiração voltou.

O casal não entendeu, mas estavam cansados demais para continuar a questioná-lo, então apenas ficaram observando Gaara pegar seu roupão, calçar seus chinelos e, com um leve sorriso animado, abrir a porta e sair do apartamento.

A loira sentou no sofá, esfregando os olhos e depois voltando-os para Kiba, inclinando a cabeça até encostá-la no ombro dele.

━ Acho que não aguento mais.

━ Não é pra menos – Ele riu, puxando-a com o braço ━ Feliz dois anos para nós.

━ O melhor aniversário de todos!

━ Ano que vem superamos esse.

━ Uh, mal posso esperar – Ino sorriu, acariciando-o com um selo nos lábios.

━ Vamos pra cama?

━ Dormir?

━ Dormir.

E logo o colchão de molas chiou quando os dois se jogaram e começaram a se enrolar pelos lençóis. Ino virou-se de lado, deitando a cabeça sobre o braço de Kiba e tendo sua cintura enlaçada com possessão, e mesmo achando que ambos precisavam de um banho, não tardou para que o cansaço os vencesse e acabassem dormindo daquele jeito mesmo, soados e com um sorriso nos lábios.

* * *

><p>No apartamento 121, os teclados do notebook eram apertados com rapidez, tendo seu barulho característico como único som do ambiente. Gaara tinha os olhos aquamarines bem abertos, olhando fixo para a tela branca que aos poucos ia sendo preenchida. Inconscientemente, ele tinha um pequeno sorriso decorando sua face, como se, de repente, tudo tivesse um pouco de graça.<p>

Provavelmente estaria esgotado quando toda aquela adrenalina passar, assim como uma terrível dor de cabeça o lembraria das atrocidades que cometera com seus vizinhos. Mas, por ora, aproveitaria a corrente de inspiração que o tomou e terminaria de vez aquele projeto, assim, depois teria tempo suficiente para pensar em como funcionava a mente de Kiba e Ino – sem dúvidas, eles lhe renderiam ótimos personagens.

_Era uma vez, um casal que ninfomaníacos que mostraram a um escritor em crise como se aproveita noites de bloqueio com boas doses de orgasmo e êxtase._

* * *

><p><strong>[NA]**

**Sinceramente, essa oneshot passou longe de ser a "putaria" que eu tinha imaginado. Na minha mente, isso aqui era bem mais louco e radical, mas eu morro de vergonha - ainda - e não consegui descrever coisas que certamente me deixariam constrangida, shit! t('-' t) Prometo que um dia irei superar isso LOL  
><strong>**Independente das minhas crises internas, espero que você tenha gostado desse ménage lindu. Kiba + Ino + Gaara = uoooooou /morrida. HAHAHAH E já aviso que meu próximo "projeto" será um MHM (mulher|homem|mulher), pra dar uma variada saudável rs**

**Um beijo na alma e até a próxima;  
><strong>**Nare.**


End file.
